Recast
by kmsparklin
Summary: The Santa Clause A new addition to the population of the North Pole will change Bernards outlook. Will he finally push aside his self loathing, and find himself. BernardOC EPILOGUE UP!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE 

"Bernard!!"

He turned around to see Curtis, running towards him through the lightly falling snow.

"What is it now?"

"Santa needs to see you right now."

"Fine."

With that he disappeared, he loved being able to teleport, it beat having to walk, or more often run around the North Pole. Magic was one of the great perks of being an elf to him. He called it the three T's: teleportation, the one he was best at, telekinesis, not the best, and telepathy, the one he rarely used.

He also loved his job, but at times it just felt like it was too much. But it was all he knew, he had no family, and had all but given up on dating, because there were few others like him. So he immersed himself in his work, and tried to forget about how different he really was.

He was half-elf, he had worked hard for centuries to get the position of Head Elf, and he hated himself because of it. He felt so different from everyone else, though truth be told he was the one elf that everyone wanted to be, but no one told him that.

He appeared outside the door to Santa's office, he knocked on the door and entered.

"You wanted to see me Santa?" Bernard said walking towards the desk.

"Yes, come on in Bernard." Santa said with a small wave.

"So what is so important that had Curtis running around like a chicken with his head cut off?"

Bernard said with a laugh, as he sat down on a stool opposite the most famous legendary figure of all time.

"Now that would be a sight to see." Santa said with a chuckle, " but down to business." Santa said suddenly very serious. Bernard could sense that he was apprehensive about something.

"What's going on?" Bernard asked worried because he'd never known Santa to be like this.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Anyth…" Santa held up his hand stopping Bernard.

"Let me continue. You need to hear what it is, but I need you to know that I'm asking you because you're the only one I feel I can trust with this." Santa looked at the Elf sitting across from him, he could see curiosity in his brown eyes.

He admired Bernard, but there were times when he just didn't understand the Head Elf. He had been Santa for only about twenty years now, which he knew was a very short time for the elves, and he had made a point to know as much as he could about each of them. To his surprise he had been able to find out very little about Bernard. At least until about his twelfth year as Santa, that revelation stuck with him. It was during the summer when the elves come together to go over the laws, and make amendments and such. He found it to be like America's government, except it was only held every twenty-five years. And it was then he saw a side of Bernard he didn't think could exist.

-------Flash back------

"Come on Curtis, you have to do this!" Bernard said angrily at the Number 2 Elf.

He was pacing, and Santa was too shocked at his behavior to speak up, and let them know he was there.

"I told you last time no, and I'm telling you again, NO, I will not." Curtis said defiantly to the dark haired elf that was now giving one of those looks that could kill, if it were possible.

"Why not. You agree that it is wrong! So what's the problem, I'd do something about it except, I can't introduce a proposal because of my position!" He said heatedly as he sat down.

"You'll have to talk someone else into it. Because I won't." and with that Curtis turned around and walked out of the elf's office shaking his head. For the past few centuries it was always the same thing, him wanting to get that law passed.

Bernard placed his head in his hands as he leaned on his desk. He didn't understand why they just wouldn't pass the damn law. It wasn't like it was a hard decision.

"Umm.. Bernard what was that all about?" Bernard jumped about a foot in the air. He whirled around to find Santa standing right inside the door.

"Nothing." He said curtly, wincing when he realized the tone he had used. "It was just a small argument." He said picking up some papers and straightening them out.

"It sounded like more than that." Santa said moving over to the desk, "mind telling me what is going on."

"Like I said it's just a small argument." He said dismissively.

"It sounded like more than that."

"I assure you it wasn't." Bernard said forcing a smile, that he felt probably looked as false as it really was.

"All right then, but if you want to talk about it I'm all ears." Santa said as he turned and walked out.

He walked around the shop, and found who he was looking for soon enough. The elf was in the middle of badgering a couple of the elves who were there making sure everything was going smoothly, they only had about half the number of elves as usual working this time of the year.

"Curtis can I talk to you for a moment?" he said to the young elf.

"Sure Santa what can I do for you today?" He said with a cheery smile.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Sure right this way." Curtis said as he waved Santa over to follow him into another room, which was empty of workers. "Now what is it that you want to talk about, the work is going great."

"Yes, yes, I can see that, but that's not what I want to talk about." he said interrupting Curtis. "I'd like to know what the argument you had with Bernard was about this morning."

"Oh,… that." Curtis said sitting down. "Well I guess you ought to know, especially since you've found he won't tell you."

"Yeah, I encountered that problem." Santa said as he sat down.

"Well here it goes, I'm going to give it to you in brief, if you want more you'll have to try and get it out of him." Curtis took in a large breath before continuing. "As you may have noticed Bernard looks older than most Christmas elves, this is because he is half elf. Now you may not think that is such a bad thing, but in theory it is, and in fact such unions I guess you could call them are shunned nowadays."

"Why is that?"

"I'm getting there, so hold on. Now, there has been no half-elf born for centuries, as far as we know, mostly thanks to Bernard's little personal crusade."

"But he is half-elf. What does he have against I guess you could say himself?"

"Ok, as I'm sure you've noticed us elves are very young looking to humans. Well I'm not going into details, but lets just say maybe the oldest a few of us look is maybe what? 13? And well let's just say the mother is usually human."

"Ok, I think I get the idea." Santa said.

"Well, for centuries Bernard has been trying to get it made illegal.

-----End flash back----

"Santa?" Bernard asked, concerned. He couldn't remember the last time Santa had spaced out like that.

"What? Oh sorry about that, just got lost in my thoughts for a moment there," He said shaking his head slightly, trying to bring himself back to the present.

"I need you to go to Bristol, Tennessee." Santa said trying to read the elf's reaction.

"Why?" Bernard asked puzzled.

"There is someone I need you to bring back to the North Pole, her name is Sanya Evans."

"Wait a minute. What do you want me to bring her back for, I mean even if it were possible to bring her back. You know it's impossible for me to teleport a human into the North Pole, not like I would if I could, it's insane." Bernard said shocked at what he had just been asked to do.

"Bernard, I need you to do this, besides I think you will find it rather easy to teleport her back, it's the getting her to come willingly."

"If she doesn't want to come, then why?"

"The council and I are concerned about what could happen if she isn't brought here."

"Wait a minute you said teleporting her here would be easy. You know I can't teleport someone non-magical."

"Yes, I know."

"Santa what aren't you telling me?"

He sighed, he had hoped Bernard would have agreed with out wanting to know so much, but then again he figured it might be better if he knew everything.

"She's half elf,"

"What!" Bernard gasped as he stood up, "How old is she?"

"She'll be twenty soon." Santa said, and he saw anger, and then what he thought may have been pity cross his face, but both were soon gone, and it was replaced with a mask of nothing.

"And Mother Nature said to mention that she is already showing some of her magical abilities."

Bernard groaned, as he rubbed his forehead. "I guess I better leave now then. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Good" Santa said as he stood up." I've had some normal clothes placed in your office, and good luck."

**A/N**

**Please review! Tell me if you like it or not, constructive crit. Just whatever, the amount of people even slightly interested will decide if I continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Forgot to do this on the first chapter, but obviously anything you recognize from The Santa Clause movies is not mine.

CHAPTER TWO 

He decided to walk to his office, figuring the air and the exercise might help clear his mind. Why in hell did he agree to do this, why was he even helping? This went against everything he believed; yet a part of him knew he couldn't leave her out there. It didn't make him any happier about the situation, but he knew there was no other choice.

But one thing made him mad; Mother Nature could have easily cleaned this whole mess up without a problem. Probably plotting against me, he thought. Well guess what its not going to work, I'll go get her come back and that will be the end of it Well then I'll find out who is responsible for this, and make an example of them. This could actually be the answer to my problems! Surely no one could argue with me now. Yes, thank you!

He sighed as a small grin crossed his face. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. He wasn't paying any attention and nearly ran right into Curtis.

"Whoa watch it!" Curtis said straightening his hat." You're going to hurt someone someday."

"Sorry about that." Bernard replied, "I was just a little caught up in my thoughts."

"It's ok."

"Curtis, I'll need you to fill my position for a few days." Bernard said looking down at the younger elf with the look that said 'and you better not cause any trouble'

"Sure. Anything for my head elf." Curtis replied sarcastically, "When do I start."

"Right now would be fine." Bernard said as he started to walk away," You'll find a list of things in my office later on Ok."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"On a little trip, now it's none of your business." Bernard said walking away.

Curtis yelled at his friends retreating back, "Well have fun and good luck with whatever it is!"

Bernard just waved over his shoulder, as he continued to walk through the snow-covered streets. He arrived at his office in a few minutes and quickly changed into the normal clothes Santa had left him.

I don't know how they wear clothes like this, they aren't the most comfortable things in the world, he thought. I guess after nearly one and a half thousand years of wearing elfin clothes one would feel a little constricted in jeans compared to lose velvet pants.

"Well here goes nothing." He said as he disappeared.

-----------

He reappeared moments later in an alley. Checking to make sure no one had seen him; he straightened his shirt, and put on a pair of sunglasses. Bernard took a deep breath, and then walked out onto the sidewalk.

He could see buildings on the other side of the street and on his. And he quickly realized he was on a college campus. He looked up and down the road looking for anything that would give him a clue as to what to do next.

'Well this could be harder than I thought.' He admitted to himself.

He knew he had teleported to somewhere within a quarter of a mile of Sanya, but other than that, he had no idea where she was. He had to admit though, he was lucky that most college students tended to take the summer off, at least he remembered Santa saying something about it at one point, so finding her was going to be a little bit easier than if it were fall, or spring.

He finally just picked a direction and began walking. He dug in is pockets, and found the wallet he had been given, he looked at the ID.

Behind it he also found a social security number, and a wad of cash.

'I'm not even going to ask where they got that picture of me.' He thought to himself.

And he began to study the area around him. Part of him had to admit; the warm sun did feel pretty good, but his elven nature told him, not as good as the coolness of the North Pole. He was so caught up in his thoughts he ran into a group coming out of Ziponi's Deli.

"I'm so sorry." He stammered as he helped one of the girls off the ground.

"It's ok. No harm done." She said as she took his hand.

"No really I apologize; I should have been paying more attention to where I was walking." He said bending back down to pick up the girl's notebook.

He smiled as he handed it to her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where I could find admissions, would you." He asked.

"Yeah, actually you're heading in the right direction already. Just continue that way and the fourth building on the right has all the student services." She said pointing down the street.

"Thanks." Bernard paused, looking her in the eyes," Well I guess I better get going. And have a nice day." He said as he began to walk away.

"Hey." Bernard turned around. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Bernard." He said with a smile before walking down the street.

He let out a sigh as he raised his hand to rub his forward. So far so good, he thought. At least I know what Sanya looks like. He had known the instant he touched her she was part elven. He could feel the magic pulsing through her veins, wanting to be released. Plus her name on the notebook didn't hurt as a clue either.

"Thank you Lady Luck." He said as he looked behind him. The group was already moving on. Instead of turning into the Student Services Building, he began walking towards town.

"Now to find a place to stay." He looked down at the ID again. "Hmmmm, I wonder."

----------------

(Later that night Sanya POV)

"So how was your day?" Sanya looked up to see her roommate Beth walk in the room with two ice cream bars. "Here." She said as she tossed one over.

Sanya opened it and took a bite, reveling in the chocolaty goodness. She'd always been a fan of the cold, which didn't explain why she was living in Tennessee, her theory was, if she was going to live and work in a southern state, she might as well at least live in the mountains of one. That way she was as cool as she could possibly be.

"So, did anything interesting happen today?" Beth asked again, with a smile on her face.

"I have no idea why you are asking such a question." She replied with a faked British accent.

"Well I don't know. Maybe Trisha might have mentioned something about the _deli_." Beth said scooting closer, with an, I know your going to spill it eventually so why try and hide it look.

"And what exactly did she tell you?" Sanya said feigning indifference.

"Not much actually. That's why I'm asking. She mentioned it, then giggled and told me to ask you." Beth said sitting back." It was really peculiar; she usually just tells me everything." She got a kind of thoughtful dazed out look on her face before suddenly jumping back to reality.

"So anyway. Tell me please?" Beth said trying her best to mimic a puppy dog.

Sanya had done her best thus far to keep a straight face, but couldn't any longer. She burst out laughing, and so did Beth.

"Ok, ok , I'll talk." Sanya said trying not to laugh again, "But there's really not much to tell."

"I'm listening," Beth said settling down with her hands propped up on a pillow on her lap. "Well go on already."

"Alright then." Sanya said leaning back." Trisha, Megan, and I had just finished lunch at Zip's, and yes I actually went out."

"Yes, finally got you out of the apartment for something other than class." Beth said.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway we were walking out of Zip's, and I kinda walked right into this guy, he knocked me down, helped me back up, even picked up my notebook for me, then asked where admissions was, and that's it." Sanya said in one big breath.

Beth leaned back and studied her friends face.

"Was he hot?" Beth asked with a knowing grin.

"I don't know." She said averting her gaze to the floor; she looked back up at Beth. "Alright he was pretty damn hot! Are you happy now?" Sanya said almost laughing.

"Yes, but more importantly did you get his name?" Beth said raising an eyebrow.

"Bernard."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she said doing a little dance in spot. "You have learned something from me. Way to go! Anyway I need details, because I got to track this dude down." Beth said as she tossed her empty wrapper into the trashcan. "Now let's get down to business."

**A/N**

**Happy New Years Eve everybody. Thanks to all my reviewers, I didn't expect to get so much of a response, so thank you all. this quick update is for ya'll. I already had these first two chapters written a couple of months ago, but don't get spoiled it usually takes a while between updates. **

**(TakuTaku - As for the 3 T's thing all of them have it, and while your theory does make sense, for my story Bernard will have full powers. Ok :-) **

**Thanks again!!! and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!1  
**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Recast   
Chapter Three 

Bernard awoke late the next day and groaned as he rolled out of bed. He had been relieved to find the address on the id was real and was 'his place'. Otherwise he had no idea what he would have done. Quickly getting dressed, he left and headed back towards the campus. Bernard knew he had to befriend her, get her alone and talk to her; but he had no idea how.

He soon found himself just strolling around the campus. It was very rare for him to ever leave the North Pole, and he tried to enjoy those excursions as much as he possibly could.

"HEY YOU!" he heard someone behind him shout. He turned around to find a tall redhead running towards him. He waited for her to get to him, at which point the woman gasped for air for a couple of seconds.

"Can I help you?" Bernard asked puzzled at her odd behavior.

She looked up with a mischievous smile, "You most certainly can. Well as long as your name is Bernard."

"Wait how do you know…"

"So you are. Good." Beth said interrupting him, as she seemed to start contemplating a thought, dropping it only a fraction of a second later. She put the most innocent look she could muster on her face, and Bernard had the feeling she was up to something.

"I'd like to ask a favor of you" Beth said as she looped her arm around his and began strolling down the path.

"And what exactly is it that you want?" Bernard asked looking at her questionably.

"Well you see I have this friend, and she needs a date to a party tomorrow night. If she doesn't have one I know she wont go, and then I will be very sad." Beth said trying to sound solemn.

"And you want me to take said friend."

"Exactly!" Beth said stopping and spinning to face him, "So will you do it?"

"Depends," he said leaning against a tree.

"Depends on what?"

"Well for starters what's her name?" He said crossing his arms.

"Sanya Evans."

"Ok. I'll want to meet her before hand."

Beth eyed him thoughtfully, "You drive a hard bargain, but done. We'll do a double date tonight."

"Sounds great, just tell me when and where." Bernard said.

"We'll probably go to some place in town. Do you see that dorm over there," Beth said pointing to a building not far away, "We'll be outside and waiting at 6:30"

"6:30 it is then"

"Good see ya then." Beth said with a smile as she headed back towards the campus. She was already about five minutes late for her class.

--------------------

(later that day)

Sanya sat on the bench looking out across the lawn. She sighed as she tossed her Subway wrapper into the garbage can a few feet away. Surprisingly it actually went in.

Usually nothing ever really went the way she intended it to. She had struggled for years in the foster care system, until finally at the age of ten she found a loving family. After that life seemed to be going good for the most part. Then two years ago when she had just turned eighteen, her adopted parents had been killed in a car crash. Then things went down hill. She was left with nothing and had to take out a loan to afford going to college. She worked a part time job, and put pretty much everything she earned into a savings account. Sanya was an introvert, and had only a few close friends, Beth being the only one she could actually talk to.

Sanya looked down at her watch noting it was three o'clock already. Since it was a summer semester not many classes were offered so she had a light load, and actually had no more classes the rest of the week. She grabbed her pocket book, but remained sitting when she saw Beth making her way towards her.

"So how was class?" Sanya asked, standing to join Beth as they walked back to the dorm.

"It was so boring, plus I was late so the teacher was pissed at me."

"Poor Beth," Sanya said patting her on the back, "Wait a minute how were you late? We left at like the same time, you should have been there with at least ten minutes to spare."

"I had some other business to take care of." Beth replied.

"Oh yeah. Like what?"

"We have a double date tonight." Beth said

"Wait I never agreed …" Sanya protested.

"Before you try to weasel your way out of this," Beth said pointing a knowing finger at her friend, "Which you wont be able to. You should know that I honestly think you'll like my choice, plus if it goes well tonight he said he'd go with you to Connor's party tomorrow."

"Yeah and after the last time with, what's his name….John, what makes you think this will go any better?" Sanya asked as the entered their dorm building.

"Well you've already met him."

"Oh really? And just who is this mystery man?"

"Bernard." Beth said with an evil grin as she opened the door to their room.

Sanya froze with a look of shock on her face, "What?"

"Get that look off your face and get in here."

"I'm never telling you anything again."

"That hurts, that really hurts." Beth said staggering back as if she'd been wounded.

Sanya smiled. For the first time in a while she was actually looking forward to going out, even though she knew nothing about Bernard.

---------

Bernard let out a deep breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in. he had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a vintage rock and roll T-shirt. He walked along and checked his watch. He was on schedule; he knew he'd get there about five minutes early, but its better to be early than late. A philosophy he had picked up after having to meet the Christmas deadlines year after year.

He spotted a bench near the entrance to the dorm and took a seat, staring out over the lawns of the campus.

"You must be Bernard." A voice behind him said. He turned quickly to look at who was speaking.

"Yes, how do you…."

"I'm Beth's date for tonight, Carson." He said holding out his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Bernard replied accepting the hand.

"Now I'm not being mean or anything," Carson said sitting down, "but Sanya, well she's a little strange."

"Really? How do you mean?"

Carson laughed, "Oh, you'll find out in good time, all in good time."

Bernard let a small smile play across his lips. Oh if he only knew Bernard thought.

**A/N Sorry it has been a while, just please review. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story, just so you wont be too surprised if its deleted or never updated again. If there is someone who wants to take it and run I do know where I planned for it to go so…anyway. Review. **

**PS this is unbetad.**


	4. Chapter 4

Recast

Chapter 4

_A/N I just want to apologize upfront for not updating in so long. I was debating whether or not to even continue this story, but i guess i am now. It is not betad and was written in a short amount of time, so please don't be too mean in any reviews I know it is not the best. Once again I am sorry. _

So far the date had been going well. Bernard and Sanya seemed to be getting along well enough. They decided to go outside and walk along a small trail that was near by. Beth seemed very pleased with the idea and told them if her and Carson left before they were back they had headed over to the dorm.

For a while they found themselves walking in silence. A park bench appeared around the bend and Sanya decided she needed a little break before they headed back.

"Hey, Bernard, do you mind if I sit down for a bit." Sanya asked looking over at him. She couldn't help but smile; she was actually on a date, set up by Beth, with a person she actually liked.

"No, I could use a little break too." Bernard said.

A lot of the underbrush around this area of the trail had been sprayed to keep it clear, and it lay dieing all around. Not the most pleasant sight, but the trees were still beautiful.

"I don't mean to pry, but why do you stay here in the summer?" Bernard asked. He knew she should have some kind of family, even if it was adopted.

"I have no where else to go." She said lowering her head.

Bernard looked over at her with a questioning look on her face.

She then told him briefly about her time in the foster care system, and what had happened to her adopted parents.

When she was done Bernard couldn't help but pity her. He also felt guilty, she was finally starting to get her feet back under her and he was going to rip it all apart.

She sighed and looked up at the stars letting her hand fall over the side of the bench. She began to absent-mindedly twirl her hand. Bernard suddenly felt magic. He couldn't explain what it was like, but he could sense it. He slowly turned his head to look at Sanya, his eyes quickly drawn to her hand. A light glow and some sparkles were coming out and the plants that were dieing were slowly turning green and blooming. To say the least he was a little shocked, and alarmed. Her power was progressing further than he had expected, he knew he had to talk to her then.

"Sanya."

"Yeah." She said still looking off in the distance.

"I think the people who sprayed those plants don't appreciate your making them grow."

"What?" She asked looking at him and then down at her hand and the plants. She jumped up quickly. "Wow that's odd. I didn't think plants could just bounce back that quickly." Sanya said trying to play it off.

"No they can't, not with out a little help." Bernard said, looking at her.

"Help? What are you talking about?" she said with a smile still trying to pretend she had nothing to do with it. Lately the oddest things had been happening around her. As much as she tried to stop them or rather avoid them they kept occurring.

"The magic you just did." Bernard said, "It's no coincidence I showed up Sanya. You have magic in you. I know you must have started to feel it already." Bernard said standing, but keeping a respectful distance.

"How would you know what is happening to me? You barely know me." She said crossing her arms.

"I know because I've been through it to."

"Yeah like I'm supposed to believe that. Your probably some weird freak." Sanya said.

Bernard could tell she was starting to get agitated and took a step closer.

"No you stay right there, and what did you mean it's not a coincidence?" she said pointing at him, her voice taking on what was meant to be a warning tone.

"I was sent to find you."

"O yeah by who?"

"Santa Clause and the Council of Legendary Figures."

"Yeah and I'm an elf. Like I'm supposed to believe that. You know what. The date was great but I really must be getting back." With that she started to walk quickly back down the trail.

Bernard sighed; this wasn't as easy as he had hoped it would be. In an instant he disappeared and reappeared a few feet in front of her.

She gasped and stopped immediately. Turning her head she looked back to where she had left him standing then looked at him in disbelief.

"What the crap just happened?"

"I teleported, just like you will eventually be able to do."

"Great now back to the crazy talk." She said deciding whether or not to try and leave again. As scared as she was she was intrigued as to how he had moved.

"It's not crazy talk," Bernard said, "I'm telling you the truth."

"Ok, assuming it is the truth, which I'm not, why would these legendary figures send you after me?"

"Because you don't belong here, you belong with your kind."

"And what exactly is my kind."

"You already told me though you were being sarcastic. You are half Christmas Elf and you are coming into your power." Bernard said matter of factly.

"O yeah prove it." Sanya said scared and excited it might actually be true. Other than the fact it was completely insane, she couldn't disprove it. All she knew was her mom had died in labor and no one had known who the father was.

"You already proved it by doing magic, and my teleporting couldn't have hurt." Then in a quick decision he pulled off the hat he had kept on, revealing his pointed ears. He could tell she was a little shocked. "I'm half elf too." Bernard said pointing to the ears.

"It proves nothing other than I might be hallucinating." Sanya said crossing her arms, thinking she finally had him at the lier he was.

Bernard hesitated before holding out his hand to her.

"Come with me and I'll show you." he knew it was a dirty trick to get her there but he knew he was running out of time.

"Show me what?"

"The North Pole, of course."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"You don't you just have to trust me." Bernard said.

Hesitantly she took a step forward and laid her hand in his. She didn't know why she did it, but something within her told her she had to.

Her skin suddenly prickled all over like electricity when suddenly the world around her went white.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Recast

Sanya had shut her eyes tightly as she felt like she was being whirled around in a tornado. It didn't hurt but it felt strange nonetheless. Suddenly she felt her feet hit solid ground. Her mind still thought she was spinning and she almost fell over. Bernard saw her starting to fall and caught her. He held her until she regained her balance.

"You feel okay, most people feel a little nauseated after the first time." He asked studying her, "You know you can open your eyes."

"I'm aware of that." She retorted not feeling quite herself. Slowly she opened her eyes, shocked to find herself standing in an alleyway with snow pouring down. It wasn't necessarily cold but rather felt comfortable.

"Where are we?" Sanya asked as she looked down the alley. She could see the street and all the little people or kids, which she couldn't tell, passing by. She also noticed she was surrounded by brightly painted buildings.

"I would like to welcome you to my home town. The North Pole." Bernard said motioning her to follow him down the alley.

"Wait do you mean…" she started quickly, interrupted by Bernard.

"I just teleported you to the fabled North Pole? Yes, now first things first Santa is expecting you, then I have to find you a place to stay, and find someone to help you…. adjust to things around here." Bernard said as they walked swiftly down the streets, gaining some odd looks at the newcomer.

"Wow, slow down adjust? Place to stay? I'm not going to be here for long am I?"

"You will be here for the rest of your life, excluding some vacations." Bernard said indifferently counting the minutes till he was rid of her. Now that he had her here he could stop pretending to be her friend, and she sensed the shift immediately, but kept her mouth shut about it.

"And what if I don't want to stay?" She said back trying to hold the anger out of her voice.

"You don't have an option." Bernard said curtly.

"I'll just teleport back and you can't stop me," She spat back.

"You can't teleport yet, that may take years. And besides what will you do down there?"

"What will I do up here?" she said trying to at least get some answers.

"That's entirely your choice. Now here we are, just go in and introduce yourself to Judy. She'll know where to go from there." Bernard said stopping in front of the large building facing the center of the square.

"And where are you going?"

"To take care of some business." Bernard said and with that he turned and walked away.

Great this is what I get for trusting a complete stranger she thought before turning and entering the building. She saw a young elf standing at a desk and approached.

"Excuse me but I'm looking for Judy." Sanya said as the girl turned and smiled.

"You must be Sanya, Santa is expecting you," she said motioning for her to follow as she led her through the workshop."

Sanya gazed in wonder at everything around her. Even though the place was empty she was in awe of the place, and could imagine how it must be during operation. She followed Judy onto the second floor. There was less to look at so she took to studying her guide. One word instantly jumped into her mind childlike and with a mix of magical. She nearly jumped when she saw the ears, exactly like Bernard's. She then berated herself, if this was the North Pole Judy would be an elf and therefore she must have pointed ears.

"And here we are," Judy said stopping outside the door. She knocked and a voice from inside beckoned them in.

The entered the room and Sanya couldn't believe it. She had never really been a big believer in Christmas do to her circumstances in life, but she couldn't deny the fact that the man sitting across from her was very much Santa. Santa stood and walked over, Sanya didn't even hear him dismissing Judy when he spoke to her.

"How do you like the North Pole so far?" He asked motioning for her to take a seat across from his desk.

"What I've seen so far is amazing sir." She said not knowing exactly what to say.

"Good…good." He said leaning back in his chair," I'm sorry if you feel in anyway you were misled, but we had no choice but to bring you here."

"Why exactly did I have to come here anyway, I mean no disrespect but I was doing fine in the real world." Sanya said. If Bernard was going to be stubborn she'd at least see if she could get Santa to side with her.

"Yes so far you had been coping with a non magical place, but the changes will start occurring soon and well it is just much better for you to be up here when that starts to happen."

"What kind of changes are we talking about?" Sanya said. She was curious about what she was going to have to go through.

"I'm not exactly sure, the last person to have gone through that was Bernard, so I'd have to tell you to ask him."

"Yeah one problem, he seems to hate my guts, so I doubt I'll get any help out of him." Sanya said leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

Santa sighed and ran his hand through his snow-white hair. " I have to apologize for his actions. This actually couldn't have come at a worse time."

"Why what is going on?"

"Politics is what is going on. Nevertheless, I assure you we will do everything to help you. Now I believe your accommodations are ready." He said rising to escort her down to where Judy was waiting.

"Politics? You say that like it's the worst thing in the world." Sanya said questionably. She never thought life at the North Pole would be so …well involved.

"Lets just say I'll be glad when it's over and I have my normal head elf back." Santa said with a sigh.

"Wait who's your head elf?"

"Bernard, he is never the same around this time, which is why I'm glad it only happens every twenty-five years."

"What does?" Sanya asked feeling suddenly dumb, because she knew absolutely nothing about what was happening.

"The assembly where the laws up here are discussed and changed if need be." By that time they had reached Judy. "Now if you will excuse me Judy here will show you where you will be staying." With that Santa turned and walked back up to his office.

"Please follow me." Judy said escorting Sanya out into the snow and into the town.

-----------------

Bernard watched as Judy and Sanya exited the building. He was even more upset now. He had been gone too long, his opportunity to put a bill before the assembly had passed and of course no one had done a thing to change the law either. I'll just bide my time, when they see what it is to go through the change then they'll see and they'll change their minds, he thought.

As soon as they were out of sight he made his way across to the workshop. He entered quietly and made his way up to Santa's office. He entered and sat down. He related everything that had happened to Santa.

"Bernard I know your going to hate this, but when whatever is going to happen starts to happen I want you to help her through it."

"Santa you know my position on this, I will not help. You'll have to find someone else to do it." Bernard said determinedly. He was not going to get involved in this. He didn't need that reminder.

"You will help her because you're the only one who can." Santa said sternly, "And I won't be discussing this with you any longer."

Bernard knew the conversation was over. He was shocked Santa had never spoken that harshly in all the years he had known him. He was also angry and defeated, and dreaded what he was about to go through. Why should she have any help? He hadn't had a single person to help him.

He stalked out of the workshop into the snow.

"Well I might as well find her and get this over with." He said to himself as the snow started to fall harder.

**A/N Okay i know its been a while and this isn't the best chapter ever, please just review and tell me what you think. if their are still people looking forward to updates i may write the next chapter quicker. and just a little warning i will be out of the country for a couple of weeks so that will probably hinder me from really working on this but I promise I'll try.**

**Yet again PLEASE REVIEW , and if you haven't seen Oceans 13 it's worth a view. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Recast

The first week had gone by fairly smooth. Bernard told Sanya to come and tell him if she started to feel anything different at all, but otherwise avoided her like the plague. He immersed himself in paperwork so that he wouldn't be completely swamped when he was finished with Sanya.

While Bernard stayed focused on paperwork, Sanya was out and about exploring the North Pole. She walked around with Judy a lot who eagerly showed her all the sights and introduced her to many of the elves who she worked with.

"So what did you think of the polar bears?" Judy asked as Sanya and her walked back through the town. Sanya had been given a little place up near the workshop.

"They are so cute, in a huge, almost scary kind of way." Sanya said. The idea of polar bears and not traffic lights was a little ludicrous to her, but she figured whatever worked.

"Yeah, especially when you get in trouble for something." Judy said with a laugh.

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that." Sanya said rubbing her head. It had started to hurt about an hour before, but she hadn't wanted to say anything since they were almost done looking around for the day.

"Are you Ok?" Judy asked seeing the slightly pained expression on her new friends face.

"It's just a head ache." Sanya said.

"Maybe you should tell Bernard, I mean we don't know exactly what will happen but he should have a pretty good idea." Judy said concerned.

"I just really don't want to bother him. He doesn't like me to begin with and I don't want to sound like….."

"Like your concerned over what's happening?" Judy said, "Come on I'll go with you, and if he says anything I'll tell him I forced you to come." She said as she grabbed Sanya's hand not giving her a moment to protest.

Bernard was emmersed in a paper outlining what bills had been passed when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open." He said loud enough for the person to hear, as he looked up.

When he saw Judy come in he knew Sanya was probably right behind her.

"Hello your not to busy right now are you?" Judy asked as she moved to let Sanya in. Sanya looked around the room and realized by the amount of papers on his desk he was probably quite preoccupied at that moment, but Judy just ignored it.

"What do you want?" Bernard asked curtly.

"Well Sanya said she's got a head ache, and it hasn't gone away yet, and I just thought it best if we just came an checked in with you." Judy said quickly before Bernard could say another word.

Bernard put his head in his hands and sighed,"Thank you Judy." He said as he stood up. "Sanya will you please come with me we have some things to discuss before this gets worse."

"Worse?" Sanya asked now getting a little apprehensive about what exactly she was about to go through.

Realizing she was no longer wanted in the room Judy quietly slipped out of the door. Bernard walked over and opened it again motioning Sanya out. "I think it best if we go to your place."

"Ok." Sanya said as she silently led Bernard to her apartment. He knew where it was for he had watched Judy take her to it once, just in case she didn't come to him.

Bernard followed her silently inside.

"So what exactly is it that I'm going to go through?" Sanya asked crossing her arms, she wanted an answer and was tired of everything.

"You're going to go through some physical and magical changes. It may take anywhere from three days to over a week. During that time it is best if you don't leave here. I'll be with you most of the time except for when I may need to go get something." Bernard said as he looked out of the window out over the workshop.

"And what am I supposed to do couped up in here with you?"

"I'm afraid you'll be to weak to do much of anything." Bernard said turning around to face her. What Sanya saw on his face surprised her, instead of dislike it was a mixture of fear, pain, and concern.

"Will it hurt?" Sanya asked.

"I'll be back in about a half hour, there are some things I need to do. In the mean time, make yourself comfortable." And with that He left the room closing the door softly behind him.

Sanya stood there looking at the door. Bernard's avoidance of her last question answered it well enough for her. It would hurt.

------

Bernard returned just as promised to find Sanya sitting on the couch looking into the fire. He laid the box he had been carrying down. "I brought something to eat if you want anything.' he said as he pulled out two sandwiches.

Sanya stood and took one without a word. Bernard went into the small kitchen and placed the rest of the boxes contents on the counter.

They spent the rest of the evening in silence, and it started to grow dark.

"I take it you are going to sleep here?" Sanya asked not even looking at him.

"I had planned on taking the couch."

"Fine I'm going to bed." Sanya said as she made her way towards the bedroom on shaky legs. Throughout the whole evening she had begun to fell steadily worse. Bernard saw her struggling to make it to the bedroom, and got up as well.

"Here let me help." He said as he took her arm rather roughly.

"I'm fine," she snapped back as she shock off his hold, only to have her legs give out from under her.

Bernard caught her quickly and helped her into the bedroom. Once she was safe on the bed, he turned and left her there for the night closing the door. he sighed as he changed into his own pajamas and laid down on the sofa, hoping to get a bit of sleep before it got worse.

_A/N Ok nothing much happened but it will next chapter. Sorry about not updating for so long. and i know this chapter and the next few won't be that great because I'm struggling with how to write this.  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW I know I don't deserve it but please?????_


	7. Chapter 7

Recast

Chapter 7

Sanya woke up in a cold sweat her head was pounding and she felt nauseous. The lights coming in from her window hurt her eyes so she kept them closed tightly trying to will the pain away. It was late in the morning and she wondered where Bernard had run off to. Figuring he had left she decided to at least attempt to close the blinds.

She slowly managed to work her legs over the side of the bed. Leaning heavily on a nearby chair she slowly made her way to the window and closed the blind. But the effort to get there had drained what little energy she had and she blacked out on to the floor.

Bernard stood in the kitchen debating whether or not to check in and see if his charge was awake yet or not. When he heard a small thud through the walls he figured he shouldn't have waited and rushed into the bedroom. He found her lying reaching towards the bed, he noticed she had closed the blinds and inwardly cursed himself for the oversight; remembering back to how it had been for him.

* * *

Bernard coward in his room, He had turned every light he could find off, and had pulled the drapes closed. His body ached and screamed at any movement. So he just huddled in his bed a blanket pulled closely around him.

"Bernard? … Bernard? Are you ok?" A voice asked as the door opened and light poured in, blinding light, he screamed and flung himself at the door slamming it closed.

"Leave me alone!!" He screamed, as he slid down to the floor his back to the door, completely drained.

"Bernard?" the voice asked again as it knocked lightly on the door. They didn't get any response and they found the door had been locked.

Bernard sat there for hours before giving into his bodies demanding and slid into a feverish sleep.

* * *

Bernard sat next to Sanya for as much of the day as he could stand; placing cool wet towels on her forehead in a meager attempt to help the burning fever. Occasionally she would begin to mumble something in her sleep but he could never make out what she was saying. At times he knew she was having nightmares, and he wondered what they could be about. But then again a part of him told him it was none of his business and not to worry about it. And so he did nothing to help console her. Luckily for Sanya the fever started to break rather quickly.

Sanya opened her eyes to find Bernard asleep in a chair across from her bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Sanya asked a little perturbed that he had been sleeping in her room.

Bernard jumped when he heard her voice, "What?" he asked not really having heard the question she had asked.

"I said what are you doing in here, you said you were sleeping on the couch?"

"You collapsed on the floor after foolishly closing the blinds, then you became feverish so I've been trying to keep your body temperature down." Bernard said standing. "And seeing as how your fevers broken I'll leave you to some proper rest." He turned and walked to the door. About half ways through he turned, "Oh I have some pain killer for when it sets in." and with that he turned and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

He knew it would be a few more hours at least before she would even feel like eating so he laid down on the couch and looked over the newspaper that had been delivered earlier that morning. Before he knew it he found his eyes slowly closing into a much needed cat nap.

---

Sanya watched as Bernard left the room. If he had held back any medication for that, she knew the fact he offered it for the next…stage in her transformation, this was going to get much worse. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling glad that at least her head had stopped pounding and that the room was starting to feel comfortable again.

She drifted off and was lost to the darkness of sleep, never hearing Bernard's screams.

-------

Bernard lay there his fever still hadn't broken, he was enveloped in darkness. The voices outside the door had stopped; they had finally given up and left him alone. But now he wished nothing more than to hear those gentle pleas.

Suddenly he felt an excruciating pain wrack his body. He screamed out as he began convulsing on the floor. It wouldn't stop the agony seemed perpetual to him. He felt the sensation of pins and needles all over his skin and finally was able to control himself to make to the chair at his desk. The pain was still present ever so around his ears, and it deafened him, he could hear nothing. He looked into the mirror to see his ears slowly taking the shape of a true elf's. Becoming more and more painful as skin and cartilage was stretched and molded.

All of a sudden all of his senses felt an intense pain and he screamed out.

* * *

Bernard woke with a jolt; he was covered with sweat and was shaking. He looked around momentarily disoriented and not recognizing where he was. Finally regaining control over his breathing he stood and went to the bathroom to throw some water on his face. He had never had flashbacks that intense, and even the ones he had experienced had scared him.

He grabbed a sandwich from the kitchen and made his way to the bedroom. Sanya was staring of into the other corner of the room and didn't notice him approaching. He knocked on the door to get her attention, his mind made up to make this as easy for her as possible. Hoping she never had to experience it over and over again like he had for hundreds of years.

Sanya looked over at him, "what do you want?"

"I brought you some food so you can regain a little strength." Bernard held up the sandwich as he took a few steps into the room.

"Thanks," she said stoically sitting up and taking the sandwich from his hand.

"If you start to feel any pain tell me so I can give you the medicine."

Sanya just nodded without even looking at him. Bernard turned and left surprised at her demeanor towards his attempt at being nice. He figured she would welcome his attempts to at least help her, but it appeared he was wrong. He shrugged his shoulders figuring it was less energy he had to put into this whole thing then.

A/N I know its short but I updated quickly and the next should be up shortly, I just felt having everything in one chapter would be wrong.

Please review I know I'm crazy making it go this way (referring to the pain), so don't kill me.


	8. Chapter 8

Recast

Chapter 8

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Bernard's head snapped up, and he raced for the medicine he had in the kitchen. It had started.

He raced into her room to see Sanya writhing in the middle of the bed. He struggled to try and keep her calm. He needed her to swallow the medicine but she wouldn't cooperate.

"Sanya, try to stop moving!" he yelled after he took an unintentional hit to the stomach.

When she only continued moving he poured the medicine in a cup sitting it within reaching distance, and with one hand grabbed her throat to still her head. Disoriented she tried to remove the hand her mind told her was going to cut off her air. Instinct momentarily over rided the pain. Bernard had just enough time to reach for the cup and pour its sweet tasting contents into her mouth. She chocked but managed to swallow it all. The sedative worked quickly and she relaxed. It didn't put her to sleep but rather a slightly euphoric state, like someone just starting to get drunk.

Bernard began to wonder if he had used too strong of a dose, but figured as long as she didn't die the more he gave her, the easier it would be. He sighed as he sat down in a chair across the room, despite the fact she didn't want him there.

"What are you doing?" Sanya asked her words slurring, and she had a slight frown on her face.

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid." He said back sharply, the last thing he wanted to deal with was a Sanya who had no idea watch she was actually saying.

"Really? I'd never do something stupid. I promise." She said with a loopy grin.

Bernard didn't reply but just sat looking out the window.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I believe you."

"Then why don't you like me. Why do you hate me?" her voice shifting to as serious sounding as it could get at that point.

Bernard looked at her; he knew she probably wouldn't remember anything, so he debated between lying to her or actually being honest.

"I don't hate you, I may not consider you a friend; but I don't hate you."

"Then why are you so mean?"

"I don't know?" he was getting tired of playing twenty questions.

"Did something happen to you?" Sanya asked looking him directly in the eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment.

He paused a moment, "No," he lied before looking quickly away.

"Well I think something did." Sanya said.

She laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes, humming a song before passing out of the waking world. A few hours later the pain started to come back and Bernard gave her another dose of the medicine. The rest of the day passed easily enough with Bernard giving her enough medicine to remain in a semi drug induced sleep.

Bernard was beginning to become very restless. He was tired of being cooped up in Sanya's apartment with absolutely nothing to keep his mind preoccupied. He thought about teleporting to his office to get some work to do, but knew as soon as he left was when he would be needed, so he stayed and tried to keep his mind from wandering. He tried but failed.

* * *

"I heard he's some kind of giant." Whispered one kid to the other.

Bernard walked past the group on his first day of school. Not every elf went, but his father had forced him to attend. As he sat down he heard one of them yell freak at him, before the teacher walked in, at which point they shut up.

His mind jumped to lunch of that day. He walked past the tables and when no one moved over to let him sit he went and sat at the only empty table in the back corner. Someone threw a tator tot at him.

0000000

"Bernard." The principal called, and he rose to go accept his diploma. Everyone clapped but no one cheered his name. He was the head of the class, but no one asked him for help, or offered help of their own. He skipped the graduation party, and instead went to the workshop to see if he could get a job there.

"Santa?" he said knocking lightly on the door.

"Come in." Said a gruff voice. Bernard entered as the Santa of that time looked up over his spectacles. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there was a job here in the workshop that I could have?" Bernard said timidly. He had never actually spoken to Santa and was quite nervous. He didn't know his view on half-bloods.

"Hmmm." Santa looked him over, "you went to the school right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you got good grades?" He said laying down the paper he had been looking at.

"Yes, sir. I was the head of the class."

"Then I might have a job for you. You seem capable enough, though I warn you it will be quite a bit of work."

"I can handle it sir."

"Please drop the sir, just call me Santa."

Bernard nodded, "what am I going to be doing, Santa?"

"You will be working as my personal assistant. It will consist mainly with overseeing the paper work and reports of the workshop. Make sure they get to me. If there are any discrepancies figure it out and correct it, and keep track of the schedule for me. Do that and I think we won't have a problem."

"Thank you Santa. When do I start?"

"Come in tomorrow morning at eight, and we'll get you settled in." Santa said leaning back to his desk to continue his work.

"Thank you." Bernard said as he walked out the door, Anxious about the next day. He was surprised and honored at the job he was being granted. And he was determined to show everyone up, to prove he could do something good and be useful.

00000000

One Santa had come and gone. And Bernard found himself having to adjust to a new way of doing things, while also acclimating the new holder of Christmas to his own duties. Bernard quickly realized the new one was less capable than the last and just began to take on some duties himself. After 300 years at his post no one at the workshop complained, they knew he could handle the pressure.

"You wanted to see me Santa?"

"Yes it seems my, what is it called……." Santa paused in thought," oh, head elf is retiring, and Curtis says he doesn't want the job, that he's too young according to the book."

Santa paused trying to read Bernard's expression, which hadn't changed. Bernard figured he would be asked to make a list of candidates.

"I will have a list of possible choices for you by tomorrow Santa." Bernard said getting ready to leave.

"I'm not done."

Bernard sat back down in his chair slightly confused. He finally noticed Curtis sitting in a corner of the room with a knowing smile on his face.

"I would like to offer you the position of head elf." Santa said.

Bernard was too shocked to say anything.

"Well what do you say?"

"Yes, I would be honored. Thank you very much Santa." He almost stuttered out, unable to really form a complete thought.

"Good. Josh leaves in two weeks; at that point you take over his duties. So I'll leave you too your own preparations."

Bernard walked out totally engrossed in his own thoughts.

* * *

He sighed as he thought about the hell he had been through to get where he was now. Most elves waited until they were about fifty before going to school, due to his rapid growth Bernard had went when he was about eight. He graduated at eighteen and had finally stopped growing, though he knew he could probably pass as around twenty-one if he had to in the "real world". He never had the carefree childhood everyone else had been allotted. A part of him wished he could be carefree like all those he worked with, but he couldn't find it in his nature to do anything but work. It was all he knew. The taunts and abuse he received during his schooling instilled his work ethic and hate of himself to deep for him to just forget it, even with how much everyone looked up to him now. 

A shadow in the door way caught his eye.

"You shouldn't be up." He said standing to get Sanya back into bed.

"I feel fine now. I just want something to eat, I'm starving." She said as she walked slowly to the kitchen, her balance was off a little, but she could still make it on her own.

"Fine what do you want?"

Bernard walked in as she sat down. She was tired from the effort it had taken to get there. He immediately went to trying to find something to make, opting out of another sandwich.

"Where is the frying pan?" he asked turning around.

"In there." She said absently pointing at one of the cabinets. She was extremely surprised when the door flew open and the frying pan flew out and towards Bernard's head. He just managed to stop the frying pan.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it. Just be careful with what you think and don't motion to much with your hands."

"Why?"

"Because for the next little while you will have pretty much no control of your magical powers."

A/N

Ok not my best chapter, but I may do some rewrites when this is finished. But for now it'll have to do. I don't know how much longer this is going to be. Anyway thanks for the support, and please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Recast**

**Chapter 9**

Sanya managed to not move anything during the rest of the meal, but Bernard knew it would be harder for her in a few hours. He could remember the havoc his powers had caused, and if hadn't had occurred in perhaps the most physically and mentally trying times in his life he would be inclined to consider the fact that it was actually slightly humorous at times, though completely irritating.

He heard a crash coming from the living room as he finished cleaning up the kitchen.

"I hate this!!" he heard Sanya yell as he entered the room. A flower vase lay on the floor in pieces.

"Calm down," Bernard said as he grabbed a dustpan and broom, "Extreme emotions will only make it worse."

"I don't think it can get much worse, if I so much as move my hands any more something goes flying." Sanya said stiffly sitting down, she may not have been moving around much, but Bernard could tell she was very angry.

"Just try to stay calm, a vase can be replaced." Bernard said.

"Yeah and what if I accidently do something to you, then what? I could like rip your head off by accident for all I know"

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens, though just in case you're forgiven before hand." Bernard said flashing her a smile he hadn't even known he had been holding back, as he idly rubbed his neck. He wasn't laughing at her, but he did find part of the whole thing quite entertaining.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face, it ain't that funny."

"Of course not, I'll get you some hot chocolate." He said finishing up with the remnants of the vase, and dumping it into a trash can.

"Yeah how am I going to drink it I can't exactly use my hands."

"You'll figure it out." He said heading into the kitchen.

"Figure it out!? How do you suppose I do that?" Sanya said suppressing the urge to wave her hands around to prove her point.

"Guess you'll just have to try to control your power."

"Easier said than done." She mumbled under her breath.

Bernard put on the kettle of water and went back into the living room. He sat down in one of the separate chairs and watched as Sanya absently stared out of the window. It was snowing heavily, at least an inch every two hours. He loved when it snowed like that, large flakes lazily falling down to the ground, with out a single care in the world. He sighed as he rested his head back on the chair closing his eyes.

Sanya looked over at Bernard's resting form, she knew she wasn't making this easy for either of them, but she just didn't like the fact that he had lied to her and led her on the way he had. Though she had to give him credit, it was probably the only way to get her to come up here, and she shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if she had started to change in the normal world. She thanked him silently for everything he had done for her, even though she knew he didn't really want to, she thanked him anyway. Vowing to show him her gratitude when it was all said and done, even if that meant just giving him his space and not having anything to do with him.

The kettle went off in the kitchen and Bernard got up to go get it. With all her concentration Sanya followed him. He was startled to turn around and see her standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Just thought I'd come see if there is anything I can do to help."

"I think I can handle making hot chocolate, but thanks for the offer."

"Just thought I'd ask, not like I have anything else to do." Sanya said as she sat down at the small table tucked into the corner.

"It'll get better soon I promise," He said with a smile as he slid a mug full of steaming drink in front of her.

She smiled as she slowly grasped the mug and drank. "Mmmm that's so good." Sanya said closing her eyes, savoring the taste.

Bernard couldn't help but smile now, "Well I would hope so after a couple…well quite a few hundred years of experience."

Sanya almost spit out the drink in shock. "How old are you?"

Bernard laughed, one of the first genuine laughs he had in a while, "Oh after a while you stop counting but I would have to put it around…..lets say…..1250."

"You're like ancient."

"Actually I'm not considered that old compared to some things, but thanks you just ruined my last hold on youth."

Sanya started laughing, and soon they were both almost rolling on the floor. Next thing they knew the pot holders and towels were flying across the room, hitting some of the pots and pans. Luckily nothing broke, and it only caused them to laugh more, Sanya tried to get herself back in control.

"Ok ok, I think I'm going to try and get some rest. I don't think I can't take anymore laughing without splitting open my side." Sanya said rising.

Bernard nodded, he sighed at least he had gotten her mind off the problem at hand for the time being. And he picked up the towels and pot holders, not wanting to have to deal with the mess in the morning.

"Damn it!!" he heard yelled from the room as a loud crash reverberated through the entire apartment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!' she yelled back.

Bernard waited to hear if anything else went wrong but heard nothing. Well, he thought, this is starting to go a little bit better than I thought it would. He settled into the couch resting his head back on a pillow. Surprised to find himself thinking how he had actually enjoyed the last little bit, how beautiful her laugh sounded to his ears, like sleigh bells twinkling in the distance, and how her smile was like the soft glow of the stars light off of freshly fallen snow just after midnight.

His head shot up. This can't be happening, he thought to himself, there is no way I've become that attached to her, no I hate her, o dear fate I think I may like her.

He slumped forward placing his head in his hands. Sighing he tried to get some rest thanking the fates her transformation was actually going rather smoothly.

He closed his eyes and soon became oblivious to all that was around him, meanwhile Sanya struggled not to break anything as she got ready for bed, luckily most of what accidently got thrown across the room was unbreakable and didn't collide into anything that was, that said some of the pillows ended up in areas of the room they were never intended to be.

And thankfully she slept through what would have been the most difficult time. Her dreams were deep and full of snow and music drifting through the twilight air. The northern lights dancing overhead, her lying on her back amidst it all.

Bernard's dreams however remained troubled as they had been for at least the past millennium. He couldn't recall the last time he had a truly restful sleep. He dreamed of the jeers sent his way as a youngster, how he had been scorned, and how he still thought the other elves looked at him as inferior because of his human half. He thought there respectful distance they kept was because they didn't trust or like him, chalking it up to prejudice, that even after all he had done and sacrificed for them it would never be enough. It never crossed his mined that the distance was out of respect, that they thought he was just naturally distant, and wanted it that way. He never even imagined they could care about him as much as they really did. That deep down many off them wanted to be, aspired to be just like him.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's a Christmas present to all of you. I promise I will finish it….eventually.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Recast

Chapter 10

Sanya woke the next day with a migraine, but she quickly found that her hands didn't cause random objects to go flying across the room. That piece of information discovered she decided to clean up the slight clutter that had accumulated in her room over the past few days. She even cracked the window a bit to let in some of the crisp air.

She found herself humming a Christmas song as she walked out into the living room, determined to not let anything ruin what was looking to be a very good day, well at least compared to the last few weeks she had been through.

She stopped humming when she saw Bernard lying asleep, curled up on her sofa. She had almost forgotten he was still there, and sighed knowing he could probably leave now that she seemed to have everything pretty much under control. Deciding to at least leave things on a good note she quietly stole into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the both of them.

Bernard woke to the smell of sausage, eggs, and fresh biscuits. He felt his stomach growl as he sat up, confused as to where the divine smell was coming from. Then he heard it, well her more like it, singing softly in the kitchen. He wasn't familiar with the song, but he decided he liked it. He walked to the door and watched Sanya as she finished up with the breakfast.

Sanya turned to go see if Bernard was up and jumped when she saw him already standing in the door, the glass in her hand falling to the floor. She was even more surprised when she didn't hear it crash she looked down to see it rising back up to her, as she took it she looked at Bernard to see his hand controlling the object.

"You really should be more careful you know." He said, trying to sound as serious and scolding as he could. Trying not to show how much concentration it took him to focus on controlling the glass.

"And you should learn to not sneak up on people like that." Sanya said still slightly shaken, the shock coupled with her feeling still a little weak, too much for her that early in the morning.

"Sorry." Bernard said as he finally entered the kitchen. "Man this smells great."

"Hopefully it will actually taste as good as it smells."

"I have no doubt it will." Bernard said flashing a smile

"Thanks." Sanya said unsure, she wasn't completely sure how she felt about a nice Bernard. "So I guess you'll be getting back to work now." She said sliding a plate full of food in front of him.

"Yeah, seeing as you've pulled through. Plus starting next week we have full shifts back at the workshop." Bernard said before digging in to the food.

They both ate in silence, neither really sure how to break the uneasy silence. When they were done Sanya got up to clean up but was stopped by Bernard.

"You cooked, I'll clean."

"Fine." She said hopping up to sit on one of the counters.

"Bernard?" Sanya asked looking sideways at him, taking a towel out to dry the dishes Bernard was handing to her.

"Yes." He said not looking at her.

"What am I going to do up here?"

Bernard looked at her questioningly, thinking she was seriously wanting to still leave.

"I mean like job wise, I can't sit in here all day."

"I suppose Santa will find a job for you, I can talk to him for you if you want me to."

"Thanks that would be great."

Bernard finished the dishes quickly before grabbing his coat and bag that he had sitting in the living room.

Sanya stood a few feet away watching him get ready to go, it had become just a familiar and almost comforting sight to see him every day, now she realized he could go back to having absolutely nothing to do with her, and for some reason she couldn't explain she felt truly hurt by it.

"So I guess I'll see you around." Sanya said, avoiding having to look at Bernard, choosing instead to look at one of the pillows on the couch.

"Yeah, probably. I'll stop by and make sure…" Bernard hesitated not quite sure of what to stay, "to make sure you are adjusting to life at the pole."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Well, I'll see you later."

Sanya nodded as he turned and left, watching the door slowly close behind him. She sat down on the sofa drawing one of the pillows close up to her body. She inhaled deeply, only to find it smelled woodsy with a deep cinnamon, not like what most of her place usually did. She found herself inhaling the scent again as she realized it was how Bernard smelled. At which she put the pillow down promptly, mentally berating herself for it. She sighed letting her head rest in her hands, not knowing she exactly mirrored Bernard from the night before.

She just couldn't believe she had let herself get even slightly attached to him, especially after he had made it very clear he didn't want anything to do with her. At least that's what he had said, but a part of her had begun to hope over the past few days, when he seemed to let down his cold exterior, that he might just change his mind. She didn't really hold any hope for anything more than friendship, but she had to be honest even that would be welcome.

With another sigh she rose, figuring she could at least kill some time cleaning up the rest of the apartment.

* * *

Bernard found himself walking towards Santa's office later on that afternoon. He had swung by his home to wash up, and then went to get the report from Curtis, which of course had been painstaking to get through. What could have been told in about five minutes ended up taking thirty and that was with Bernard hassling him. 

He found the door open and knocking lightly he went ahead and entered. Santa looked up from his desk, and sat down the papers he was looking at.

"I hear she pulled through." Santa said taking off his reading glasses.

"Yeah it went as well as it could, luckily it was short and the sleeping draught helped to get her through the worst pain."

"Good. I suppose you can't wait to get back to work." Santa said raising his eyebrow up questioningly.

"Well it has to be done by someone, and I'm not going to leave it to Curtis."

"Come on he didn't do that bad of a job. I actually think he handled it pretty well."

Bernard just shrugged and Santa heard him mumble something under his breath.

"Well on other news, there is something I'm assuming you'll be happy about."

"Yeah what's that?" Bernard asked, and Santa just tossed the paper at him, shock clearly written on Bernard's face as he read the headline.

**A/N wow this is going to be like one of my quickest updates…like ever. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!! My resolution, finish this story and hopefully my other one so I can work on the other two I started.**

**Oh yeah Alvin and the Chipmunks is like the cutest movie ever!!! AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Recast

Chapter 11

"What?...How?" Bernard stammered looking up from the paper.

"In light of recent events it seems your argument wasn't falling on deaf ears." Santa said motioning for Bernard to take a seat.

Bernard sat down. He couldn't believe what he read. They had done what he had been asking them to do for more than 1,000 years. He was relieved, he didn't want people to go through what he and Sanya had to go through, yet he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew relationships were few and far between for elves, with the living forever and all if something didn't work out, well the grudges had been known to last for centuries. So there were fewer new elves every decade. He also knew back at the beginning such relations as his parents had been much more common, of course elven society had not been as established as it was currently.

He read further on, and almost breathed a sigh of relief when he actually read the specifics of the new law. While such "pairings" were to be extremely prohibited, they weren't outlawed completely, it left room for exceptions to be made.

"Somehow this wasn't the reaction I had been expecting" Santa said looking down at his friend.

"Me neither." Bernard said frankly, just realizing how his own plan had gotten a hold of him and changed his mind.

"Now I'm sure there was something else you had come here to discuss with me." Santa said taking his seat across the desk from Bernard. Absently straightening up his extremely disorganized desk.

"Yeah, It's about Sanya actually." Bernard said folding up the paper and placing it back on Santa's desk.

"What about her?" Santa asked curiously.

"She was wondering what exactly she is going to do up here, like job wise."

"Hmmm," Santa said stroking his beard, "hadn't really thought about that. Let's see I'm sure she would prefer not having to make toys, so that leaves office work."

Santa stopped and looked over at Bernard who was watching him intently. He couldn't quite place it, but something told him it wasn't the same head elf who he had spoken to only a few weeks ago.

"Why doesn't she work for you." Santa finally said.

"What?" Bernard asked not quite sure he had heard what Santa had said correctly.

"Well you always seem so stressed maybe another pair of hands around will help. She'll be like an assistant."

"I don't know." Bernard said looking very unsure, "I'll have to ask her."

"Ok, if not let me know and I'll dig around and see what else I can find for her to do."

With the discussion obviously over Bernard promptly left consumed in his thoughts. Before he realized where his feet were carrying him he found himself outside of Sanya's building. He quickly made his way up to her apartment on the top floor, it was only five stories so it wasn't a hard climb. He knocked on the door, and waited, no answer, he knocked again and received no answer. He ran his hand through his hair wondering where Sanya could have gone, and realized there was someone who just might know where.

* * *

He entered the workshop and immediately went to find Judy. Luckily she was helping pitch in at the List.

Judy looked up to see the head elf walking towards her. "Hey"

"Hi, I was wondering if you knew where Sanya is." Bernard said casually inspecting the list.

"Well if she's not in her apartment, which by your presence I'm assuming she's not, you should probably try the hill right on the outside of town."

"Why there?"

"She loves to sit up there and watch the city, and the sunsets. Can't really blame her the view up there is amazing."

"Really?" Bernard asked, Judy looked at him for the first time and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm guessing you are going to head there now then."

"Yeah," he said, "Oh thanks for the tip."

"No problem," Judy yelled after him. Turning back to the list, in a decidedly better mood than before.

Bernard teleported to the outskirts of the town, since it would have been a pretty long walk, and was surprised Sanya would have done so; especially in her condition.

He scanned the area and saw her sitting right where Judy had said she would be.

It was still a little while before sunset but the sky had taken on a light orange coloring. Luckily it was a relatively warm day at the pole so only a light jacket was needed, but once the sun went down temperatures had a habit of dropping rapidly.

Sanya shivered slightly, she hadn't quite adjusted to the weather at the pole yet, but her elfin blood helped her through the worst of it. She stared off across the horizon watching the sun slowly begin to sink below the snow and ice. She had started to get the hang of her telekinesis, but had been completely unwilling to try teleporting or telepathy without help.

She suddenly felt a slight ripple in her magic, and realized someone was watching her. She turned and looked down the hill, seeing Bernard she waved for him to join her.

He made his way slowly up the hill and sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes just watching the sun dip below the horizon.

"How are you feeling?" Bernard asked figuring it was a safe way to start a conversation.

"Ok I guess, a little tired but otherwise fine. I think I can handle the telekinesis." Sanya said flashing him a small grin.

"Any effects of the other two?"

"Been to afraid to try."

"That's okay, once you adapt a little more I'll help walk you through the basics if you want."

"Thanks."

Once again they fell into silence. It was beginning to get dark, and Bernard could already feel the temperature dropping rapidly. The pole was in for a very cold night.

"We should probably head back before it gets too cold."

Sanya just nodded. Bernard stood and offered her his hand, she took it a little hesitantly. He helped her to her feet, and she swayed from a rush of blood to her head. Bernard moved forward to catch hold of her, keeping her from falling to the ground. Sanya took in a deep breathe as she steadied herself, quickly becoming aware of Bernard's close proximity, and his arms partially wrapped around her.

She straightened up and pulled away, "I'm fine, just stood up to fast."

"Maybe you shouldn't make that walk."

"Then how do you propose I get back to my apartment?"

Bernard held out his hand a small smile tugging at his mouth. Sanya slowly took his hand and they disappeared only to reappear an instant later outside her apartment building.

"Thanks." Sanya said walking into the building.

"I'll walk you up."

"I'm fine really."

"I believe you, there's just something else I need to talk to you about."

"Then get to talking." Sanya said already starting on the stairs.

"Okay," Bernard said following, "Well I talked to Santa and he doesn't have any jobs open that he is aware of."

"Great, now I can sit around and do nothing." Sanya said sarcastically.

"But he did have an idea."

"Yeah what?"

"You could work for me." Bernard said looking over to gauge her reaction.

"What?" Sanya said stopping on the stairs suddenly.

"You would be like an assistant or something, just help with keeping the workshop running smoothly through the busy months."

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yeah, to admit it I could really use the help." Trying to evade what the question was really aimed at.

"But your okay with it being me?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Bernard asked continuing up the stairs to the top.

Sanya looked after him confused, thinking maybe she had overplayed him hating her, and followed him up. He was waiting at her door, and watched her approach.

"You can think on it, workshop doesn't go back into full swing until next week."

Sanya just nodded and Bernard headed back down the stairs.

**A/N**

**I've been debating how long this story is actually going to be, a few more chapters at least, but I don't know. Guess it would really help if I planned what I write, but no I just write and let it take me where it will. Anyway thanks to you guys who review, it really means the world to me, and gives me a boost to write!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Recast

Chapter 12

A week later Sanya wasn't really sure she was doing the right thing, but after the first few days of having absolutely nothing to do, well she was going a bit stir crazy. Judy was already back at work, and she didn't really have any other friends she could hang out with. So she had finally decided she would take Bernard up on his offer, if only to have something to do. She didn't want to admit she was nervous, especially since her nervousness wasn't coming from a fear that working with him might be bad. Instead she was nervous because of the chance she might enjoy working with him, that she would actually like being around him.

Shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts Sanya walked toward the Workshop. Elves were busy, they had a lot to do and the time to finish it was slowly ticking away. She asked one where she could find Bernard and he pointed up the stairs and told her the door at the end of the hall to the right, mentioning he was talking with the second elf in command, Curtis.

Thanking him she made her way up the stairs, avoiding knocking into anyone, a rather large accomplishment as it was like complete pandemonium. She slowed when she reached the hallway where it was completely different, the few elves there were working quietly and efficiently. She reached the door she had been told and knocked waiting for an answer.

"Come in." She heard Bernard call from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the door and entered.

Bernard looked up, slightly surprised to see her. When she hadn't given her response the whole week and then hadn't shown up that morning he had just assumed she didn't want to work with him, and had planned on trying to find another job for her after the day's work was done.

He saw her nervousness, and thought maybe she hadn't come to take the job after all, and assumed she had just come to decline it face to face.

"We'll finish this up tomorrow." Bernard said addressing Curtis.

Curtis just nodded and left the room, he could feel the tension in the air, and decided it would probably best if he kept his usually opinionated comments to himself.

"He could have stayed." Sanya said now even more nervous to be in a room alone with him. Granted she had been for practically a week, but still they hadn't talked in a while, and she felt extremely awkward.

"We were pretty much done anyway. Now what can I do for you?" Bernard asked.

Sanya was trying to read what was going on, she had expected him to be pleased she had accepted his offer, instead he was acting cold.

Her hesitation in Bernard's mind seemed to confirm his suspicions, "I understand."

"Understand what?" Sanya asked unsure of what he was thinking.

"Why you don't want to work for me." Bernard said. Sanya was about to speak when he put up his hand to stop her. "You don't have to say anything, I get it. I'll talk to Santa tonight and see if we can find another place for you. And you don't need to feel guilty or anything I've been doing this job for centuries, not having help isn't going to kill me."

Sanya was stunned at his coldness, and took it as a dismissal.

"I appreciate your stoicism." She said turning to leave, convinced he really hadn't wanted her help in the first place, and who was she to impose.

"And just so you know I was going to take the job, but if you really don't need me to help, find me another job." Sanya was at the door at this point with her back to him.

She turned to face him, masking her hurt with a blank look. "On second thought don't bother, I'll find a job myself." And with that she turned and left, leaving a very confused Bernard.

He slowly sat down at the desk in the room, his mind replaying the conversation. He slammed his head down on the desk, "idiot," he murmured to himself. Once again he had assumed too much, and it had gotten him into a mess of trouble. He had been so sure he knew what she had wanted, and he had been wrong. He berated himself, knowing if he had only kept his mouth shut, she would have been working with him at that very moment, and it burned him. He raised his head when he heard someone else enter the room.

"What is it Judy?"

"What did you say?" Judy asked, she had been shocked when she had seen Sanya walking quickly from the building with a very hurt look on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bernard said trying to end the conversation, so that he could bury himself in his work and try and forget about the whole thing.

"Well you better at some point, and not to me then. But for now think about it." Judy said as she left him to his own thoughts.

Bernard knew he didn't have to think about it, he knew what had happened, he knew why, and he knew how. He just hated the reason why it had hurt him so much, why he thought, no hoped it had affected her. He had always known he would live a solitary life, that he was doomed to it, but she… she gave him hope for something more. Something he wasn't sure he was ready for, that he would ever be ready for. After so many years of hate, and loathing he didn't think he deserved what he was beginning to feel. Love.

A/N

I realize this is a little shorter than normal, but I really felt like updating, really hoping for some reviews (hint hint) . To be honest this really wasn't what I was planning on writing, but apparently my mind and my typing fingers had different ideas. Tell me what you think, a little to cliché or is it okay?


	13. Chapter 13

Recast

Chapter 13

"Extra Chocolate with a shot of vanilla cream" Sanya said sliding a cocoa over the counter to one of many eager customers in line.

Foregoing on offers of simple office work, she had settled on working at one of the many cocoa, and cookie cafes scattered around the Pole. Sanya figured it was a good a way as any to meet new people, and have at least a slightly interesting day. And she hadn't been let down; it seemed pranks were a constant between elves out on breaks from the workshop. There had already been one that day before she had arrived. Coralline her boss hadn't been to happy, and all Sanya got out of her was something about tinsel.

The shop had reminded her of a little place she had stopped in on one of her trips in New York City. Counters lined two of the walls completely, showing off various cookies and assorted treats. Small tables and booths were placed for maximum seating in the cramped area, and the other wall was essentially two large windows allowing a little natural light into the shop. Unlike most of the other places in the Pole, it wasn't painted with extremely bright colors; instead it was more muted, and had an older feeling to it.

"Next in line." She said. It had been an extremely tiresome day, and she was looking forward to a relaxing evening at home.

The next thirty minutes went by without any major incidents, and with only fifteen left till it was time to close up, her mood was starting to lift a little bit, as was the amount of customers coming in.

The small sleigh bell on the door rang, signaling another customer.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely without looking up from where she was trying to clean some caramel off of the counter.

She didn't get an answer, but she could hear whoever it was slowly walk over to the counter.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, still not bothering to look up, as she was almost done scrubbing anyway.

* * *

It had been three weeks, three horribly long weeks. 

At first all he could do was bury himself in the backlog of work, but he had been so focused on not being able to think, he had run out of things to do. That hadn't happened since he had taken the job, and as far as he knew it was the first time ever. Sure he had the random problems that occurred every day, but nothing major to work on. Bernard was tired, the first night after he had blown Sanya working with him he hadn't even slept. And from that night on he had gotten no more than four hours a sleep per night.

Curtis had noticed something was wrong, but not knowing what was the cause found himself unable to help. He had tried talking to Bernard, but had been quickly extricated from the room. Judy had also tried to get through to Bernard, but as far as she got was a verbal argument about her needing to mind her own business. She felt she should try and get Sanya to help, but was afraid it would only make things worse, so she just waited and hoped he would work out his emotions in time. Preferably sooner than later, as most of the elves in the Workshop were starting to notice their bosses shortening temper.

Finally even Santa knew something had to be said, while the work wasn't being affected, Bernard's mood seemed to somber the whole place, and was starting to affect the spirit of the Workshop.

"Bernard can we have a word please."

"Of course." Bernard replied following Santa from the main floor.

When they had reached a more private room Bernard inquired what Santa wanted to speak with him about.

"I'll be very brief. I don't know what is going on, I'm not pretending to know. But whatever it is it's affecting you and is putting all the elves on edge. So I'm asking you to take a step back and look at whatever is going on in your life and fix it, or at least try and keep it from affecting your work." Santa said, trying to sound in charge, but not too harsh.

Bernard just stood there, his eyes lowered to the floor. He had been so wrapped up in his own mind, he honestly hadn't even noticed the effect he was having on everyone else, and was actually surprised he had such an effect.

"I'm sorry if I sound harsh."

"No, it's fine." Bernard said as he turned and walked away. Santa just watched his retreating form as he made his way back toward his office.

Bernard closed the door and slid slowly down to the floor. He had been putting off having to talk to Sanya, and he knew it. Every day it was always another excuse, too busy, what if a problem came up while he wasn't there, what's one more day… and on and on. It hadn't taken him long to figure out his feelings, and he knew beyond a doubt that he had fallen in love.

He sat there for a few minutes working over what he was going to say, well more how he was going to say it. He was completely unsure of what feelings Sanya had, if any for him, and didn't want to ruin a shot at least friendship if she didn't have any strong feelings for him. Finally he stood and grabbed his hat, and set off.

He spotted the shop, Borealis, it was one of the best and oldest spots in the Pole, and was impressed she had gotten a job there. Especially since the manager was known to be very strict.

He entered and heard the twinkling of sleigh bells and something far sweeter to his ears "Can I help you?"

At that point he would have liked to admit he had planned on not talking till she realized it was him, but honestly his mind just went completely blank. Everything he had planned just went straight out the window. Instead he just walked up to the counter, glad the place was empty.

"What can I do for you?" She asked again, this time he was up at the counter.

"Can you get off shift a little early?" Bernard asked as her head shot up.

"I don't think so; it's my day to close." Sanya retorted, she wasn't angry about the argument they'd had, but rather that he hadn't even spoken to her afterwards.

"You can take off it's been a long day." Coralline said from the doorway to the back. It had in fact been a long and very busy day, but she had also heard of the Head elf's current problem, courtesy of Judy.

Sanya looked back to Coralline who just gave her a stern glance, and she knew it would probably be wise to leave. Without saying a word she grabbed her coat and purse from the back and came back out to meet Bernard.

Wanting to be somewhere a little more private he found himself walking towards the outside of town, neither one of them willing to break the silence.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sanya asked her arms wrapped around herself; as they reached the hill outside of the town.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I really would have liked for you to work with me." Bernard said as he stood beside her.

"Have a funny way of showing it." Sanya mumbled.

"I thought you had come to turn it down, and I didn't want you to feel bad about it." Bernard said, Sanya went to say something but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Please just let me get what I want to say out, and then you can go." Sanya shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, but her interest was peaked. Bernard paused and took a shaky breathe before he started to speak again.

"When I first met you I hated you, not because of who you are, you a great person, better than me. I hated what you were, mostly because I hated myself,"

Sanya turned her head to look towards Bernard, who was staring at the ground. This wasn't exactly what she had been expecting.

"But somewhere along the way all that changed. All I can think about is you," Bernard said raising his eyes to her gaze, "Somewhere along the way I fell in love with you."

Sanya couldn't breathe, she couldn't even think, her mind just kept replaying what he had just said. She looked in his eyes and could tell it was true, he really did love her. Bernard turned from her, all he read on her face was shock, and he put on an emotionless face as he started to walk away. Fearing he had just ruined any chance he had by being so blunt.

Finally Sanya's mind registered completely what he had said. She closed the distance between her and Bernard, and grabbing his elbow gently turned him to face her. He raised his eyes to hers, hope written clearly on his face. Sanya smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you too." She whispered as she pulled back slightly and looked at him. All he could do is smile and pull her closer into his embrace as he kissed her again.

**A/N**

**Well I think this is it. THE END. I know, it seems like an odd place to stop, but I suck at writing lovey dovey stuff, and I couldn't even bring myself to make the chasm between them remain longer. But hey I finished it and that's a major accomplishment for me!**

**I just want to thank everyone one who reviewed, and will review this story. You guys are the best!!**

**PS REVIEW THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE**


	14. Chapter 14

Remade

Bernard whistled a tune as he walked across the snow laden ground. It had been four months, four glorious joy filled months since he had finally told Sanya his feelings for her. It was getting closer to Christmas so his workload was becoming heavier, and it seemed yet again like Christmas was going to be a disaster. It wasn't that there was any crisis with the Claus family; it was just the usual behind schedule, toy malfunction, new reindeer, yadda yadda yadda.

But the fact of the matter was he wasn't spending as much "quality" time with Sanya as he had hoped for. Sure he saw her every day, and she even pitched in around the workshop a lot, but still he seemed to be even busier than normal.

"Bernard." Sanya said walking up to him.

"Yes?" he said as he wrapped his arm lightly around her waist pulling her close and placing a chaste but sweet kiss on her lips.

"How late are you going to be working tonight?"

"Don't know probably pretty late, Curtis and me have some things we need to go over about improvements to the workshop."

"Okay, just thought I'd ask." Sanya said her face crestfallen. She loved him dearly and wouldn't leave him for the world, but lately it had been hard to be close to each other as things around the pole went into overdrive.

"Hey," he said lifting her chin, "I'll make it up to you I promise; this season has just been more hectic than usual. But come Christmas Eve I'm all yours."

Sanya smiled and kissed him on the lips, "I'll hold you to that."

"I know you will." He whispered back, "I'll see you later."

Sanya nodded, kissed him one more time before walking away. She had taken a short break and had to get back to work. Bernard watched her walk away and smiled, did he have a Christmas Eve planned or what. He just hoped she didn't figure out what he was planning. And as long as Curtis and Santa managed to keep their mouths shut, as he had asked for their help and opinions.

--

Christmas Eve came quickly, and for once nothing seemed to be going awry. Bernard leaned back in his chair running his hand through his hair. His job was done, and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

It was two hours before Santa would be leaving for his yearly ride around the world, and he wanted to head back to his place for a few minutes before he headed out to see him off. He rose 

and grabbed his hat and pulled it tightly down over his head, as the snow started to fall lightly through the air. He smiled as he heard the sounds of Christmas Canon Rock echoing through the streets. The North Pole had gotten a bit of a musical update from Sanya, and one of the main ones was the influx of Trans-Siberian Orchestra.

He walked in to find everything set. Fire place all but lit, candles ready, table set, and food ready to be warmed. Bernard wasn't going to fool himself; he knew he was a lousy cook, so he had Judy make something. He changed quickly and began making his way back to the workshop.

"Bernard!"

"Yes Curtis?" He said, as he scanned the room.

"Good luck."

Bernard looked down at Curtis. The kid had been at times the most annoying foolhardy elf he knew, but when it came down to it he was a good guy.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

He continued looking around and finally spotted her over talking with Santa and Mrs. Clause.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Never." Santa said laughing.

Bernard placed his arm gently around Sanya as he gave her a small smile, before turning back to the conversation. A few minutes passed before Sanya was called away by a few friends.

"Have you told her yet?" Santa asked as they watched her across the room.

"No."

"And you think it wise for her to hear it along with everyone else for the first time?"

"That's the way it has to go. If I told her in person it would instantly lead to questions, and it would ruin the whole plan."

"If you say so, but I'm not going to take any fall out if this goes wrong."

Bernard just gave him an amused smile, as the clock signaled ten minutes till Santa had to leave.

"Here we go." Santa as he, Bernard, and Curtis made their way to the front near the sled.

"May I have your attention please!" Santa bellowed as he stood on the sled. Every one turned not really accustomed to having him really say anything before he left.

"I want to thank everyone here for all the wonderful work that you've done this year. I have to say this is probably one of the best Christmas's we've ever had." At that all the elves started cheering and he held up his hands to quiet them back down

"Yes, it is something you all should be very proud of. But I would also like to take this time to specially thank my number one elf Bernard. Without whom I think I would have been lost these past years, and quite possibly would have been the person to ruin Christmas forever." There were scattered laughs and clapping but most were a little confused as to where he was going with his whole speech thing.

"Unfortunately I will have to do without his guidance from here on out. Our dear Bernard has decided to step down as head elf, and he would like to say a few words."

You would have thought the world had ended; the entire place had gone deathly still as many had shocked expressions on their faces, none more so than Sanya. Bernard looked at her and flashed a small smile as he took a stand on the sled. He hated doing speeches and hoped this one in particular would be over soon.

"Thank you Santa for those kind words." He said looking over; Santa gave him thumbs up, which boosted his courage a little.

"I'm sorry to say that I will be stepping down. I cannot begin to explain how much of an honor it has been to work with all of you. I just feel that it is time I move on to other things. Now I won't be gone for good, I'll still be around to help out but I believe it's time for someone else who has been long deserving of the position. Curtis will be stepping up into my position, and I believe the number two position will be going to Wilbur, wherever he is." Bernard paused looking for the young elf and waved when he spotted him near the back. "Again thank you, and Merry Christmas!"

Every one cheered as Bernard stepped down, right as the clock began to ring out midnight. Santa geared up, as Bernard disappeared back into the crowd. He received a few pats on the backs and we're going to miss yous, but for the most part he managed to keep to himself.

He felt Sanya come up behind him, "When were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He whispered as he pulled her around in front of him wrapping his arms around her waist as they watched the sleigh begin to take off.

Sanya leaned back, as the sleigh disappeared out of sight.

"You want to get out of here, or stick around for some of the party?" Bernard asked as they kicked of their yearly Christmas bash.

"I think we can head out."

Bernard teleported them right outside his door.

"You know you could have teleported us inside, it is your place."

He shrugged, "I don't want other people teleporting in so it feels weird for me to do it to."

Sanya laughed as he opened the door and ushered her in. Immediately speechless when she saw the place set up for a romantic dinner. Bernard immediately went over and lit the fire and candles, giving the room a soft glow.

"Let me take that," he said helping her out of her light coat.

"And what exactly do you have planned?" Sanya said raising an eyebrow as she walked over to the table.

"A nice romantic evening with the one I love."

She smiled as she gently touched the single red rose in the vase. A few minutes later he appeared with a plate of food and they settled into a companionable silence as they ate.

--

"When did you decide to step down?" Sanya asked sitting down on the sofa beside him.

"A few months ago I guess. I talked to Santa about it and we started to make the arrangements."

"And you couldn't talk to me about it?"

"I told you I wanted it to be a surprise."

"We've been together for a while now; I just would have thought I would be included in something as important as that."

"I know I'm sorry."

Bernard looked down; it had been hard for him not to tell her. She saw it in his eyes and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Don't worry I forgive you."

"Good." He said as he kissed her back.

"Though," she said pulling back, "I would like to know why."

He looked at her intensely, "I did it for you."

"But you love your job I would never take you away from that."

"And I love you, my job kept me away from you and that's not how I want it to be."

Bernard slowly moved off of the couch and began to pull something out of his pocket, as he got down on one knee in front of Sanya.

"I want to be with you every moment, from now on until the end of time. I love you and never wish to be parted from you. Will you marry me?" he said taking her hand as he showed her the ring.

She nodded a lone tear running down her face, "Yes."

Bernard smiled as he slipped he ring on her finger and Sanya pulled him up into a passionate kiss.

--

Sanya smiled as she looked down at her ring, a torrent of happy memories running rampant through her mind. Her train of thought was quickly interrupted.

"Mommy!"

"What is it dear?" Sanya said as her daughter jumped up into her lap. Two dark brown eyes poked out from under a mess of curls.

"Aiden is being mean to me." She said pointing across the snow covered ground toward her twin brother.

"And what exactly did he do?" Sanya asked looking back down at Katie.

"He dumped snow down the back of my coat, and it's really cold." She said shivering to emphasize her point.

"Then we'll just have to teach him a lesson." Sanya said winking at her. Katie smiled as she dropped down and gathered up a handful of snow, Sanya followed suit and they made their way over to where Bernard was watching Aiden; and laughed when she all out attacked him with the snow.

"Hey that isn't fair." Bernard said stepping over, only to get a loosely packed snowball in the face. He turned to Sanya a look of shock on his face.

"What you let him dump snow on her…ergo you deserved it." She said an innocent smile on her face.

Bernard smiled back and bent down.

"Oh no, you don't" Sanya said backing up.

But it was too late, and an all out snowball fight broke out between the small family. About half an hour later they all collapsed on the ground out of breath and soaking wet.

(later that night)

"They're asleep." Bernard said walking into the kitchen, where Sanya was sipping on some hot chocolate.

"It's amazing how fast seven years has gone by." She said as he poured another cup for himself.

"Yeah, it has flown by, but I've enjoyed every second."

"No regrets?" Sanya asked.

"No regrets." He said with a smile as they looked out through the falling snow over the North Pole.

**A/N**

**Ok officially the end!! Thank you to everyone!!**


End file.
